


Insurgence Continued

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Missing Scene, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Before the Kents actually made it home.





	Insurgence Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: This is humor, plain and simple. Please keep that in mind when reading this. 

 

Acknowledgements: To everyone who reads this. *smooch* 

 

*************************************************** 

 

When we last left Lex, he was standing in the streets all by his lonesome. But! It only lasted for about five minutes when the Kent clan realized they didn't have transportation back to Smallville. See, they had been all wrapped up in themselves, as usual, that they forgot that little detail. Weeelll, Clark knowing his sugar daddy (tm) would do anything for him, he stopped in his tracks and walked back over to his man. 

 

Jonathan blinked his eyes when he felt his son pull away and watched as his son went back to that, that, *Luthor*! As Martha and Jonathan stood around taking up space, Clark, with head hung down, walked up to his man and asked, "Er, Lex? We just realized we need a ride back to Smallville. Could we use your helicopter again?" 

 

Lex pursed his lips, making him look like he had been sucking one too many lemons, or was that sucking on Clark's cock too much? I can never tell. Anyway, after glaring and gesturing wildly at the Kent clan, he finally agreed since they couldn't very well walk back into town, even though you just know Lex wanted them too. Ingrates. 

 

So as Lex pulled out his trusty cell phone and called Bubba his pilot, whoa, Bubba sure does get around, don't he? Anyhoo, as he continued talking to Bubba to come pick them all up, he closed his phone up and grabbing Clark by the arm, led the two of them behind an alley between the LuthorCorp building and the totally cool Daily Planet building. 

 

Huh? Well, yes, the parents were still watching, but a mime walking by had caught the elder Kents' attention so they didn't see the two youngsters walking off together. Happy now? 

 

As soon as the two boys were out of sight from anyone actually paying attention, Lex turned Clark around roughly so that his face was facing the wall and pushed mightily until Clark was one with the wall. Still angry over being rejected by everyone on this ball of dirt called Earth, Lex roughly moved his hands to the front of Clark's jeans and opened them up. Undoing his own pants before making sure no stray people were being nosy, he got down to business. 

 

For the next ten minutes, cause that's how long Bubba said it'd be until the flying thingie landed, there was much gasping, squealing, grunting, sweating and humping going on in the alley. Well, yes, I could go into detail but then I'd be here forever and didn't you people ever hear of something called an imagination? Thought so, now shush. 

 

Finished with their angry loving, Lex did up his boxers and pants, yes, I know I forgot to mention he had drawers on in the previous paragraph, but does it matter? I doubt he goes commando often in the wintery/fally months. Anyway, he smirked to himself as he watched Clark wiggle into his own pants while the whole time cursing Lex for not using a condom. Why was he pissed about no condom using? Well, it's cause now he had to walk around with the white stuff dribbling down his legs and making him feel squishy everytime he'd sit, at least until he got off the helicopter. 

 

As they walked from out of the alley, Lex spotted Bubba in the helicopter, spitting into his dip cup. What's a dip cup? Weeeeeeeellll, it's what people spit into when they're dipping. Huh? You don't know what dipping is?! Chewing tobacco, k? Sheesh. 

 

*Anyway*, the four of them got into the helicopter and took off for Smallville, with Jonathan bitching the whole way about Luthors. Lex closed his eyes and daydreamed about pushing Jonboy out of the helicopter, but then his own father aka Satan Incarnate, would probably move in on Martha and maybe marry her and then Clark would be his stepbrother and that would just be unfit for loyal viewers. Although, that'd be one hell of an episode wouldn't it? I can just see it, the episode would probably be called, 'Brotherly Love'. 

 

Once they finally made it back to the Kent homestead, Martha led a still bitching Jonathan to their house while Clark and Lex headed towards the Barn of Lovin'. Course, before they moved over to the Lofty Love Shack, heh, Lex told Bubba to stay put. As soon as the two youngings were inside of the barn, Lex went to work on removing every trace of the white stuff with his tongue. =D Hey, he had to keep his boy toy neat and tidy afterall. 

 

End


End file.
